1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to small lawn and/or garden tractors to and structure by which a tractor may be retrofitted to include opposite side rear crawler track drive assemblies with the crawler track assemblies being slightly rearwardly and upwardly inclined to facilitate turning of the tractor on not only firm support surfaces but also softer support surfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of retrofit crawler track assemblies heretofore have been provided for different forms of land vehicles. Examples of these different forms of crawler track assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,293,757, 1,659,297, 1,697,915, 1,809,161, 2,057,211, 2,093,229, 2,627,442, 3,039,828 and 4,362,340.
However, these different forms of crawler track assemblies are not constructed in the manner of the instant invention for ease of retrofit to existing lawn and garden tractors and further do not include crawler track assemblies which are permanently mounted in slightly rearwardly and upwardly inclined positions which facilitate turning of the associated tractor.